


Sir Quackington

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A duck comes to life, Arthur adopts it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Arthur befriends a rubber bath duck that was brought to life by magic. It becomes his pet and he names the duck Sir Quackington.*I had to write a story for a competition that required the character to own a pet and the location I picked was the ministry. So my first thought was "Give Arthur a sentient bath duck" honesty this is kinda stupid but yeah enjoy*





	Sir Quackington

Arthur didn’t expect to befriend a rubber bath duck. And before you judge him the duck was enchanted to act like a real duck. 

The ministry wasn’t sure how the duck became enchanted since the muggle family it belonged to had no magical ancestry. The neighborhood had no wizards or witches, and none of the friends and distant family members had magic. It was a complete mystery. That Arthur was supposed to figure out. 

Arthur was also meant to turn the rubber duck back into an inanimate object and place it back where it came from, but the duck was too cute. He waddled around Arthur’s desk knocking some things off and quacking his little heart out. 

Arthur decided to name him Sir Quackington. Arthur even went to the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley to get Quackington a little house. 

Mr. Weasley managed to hide his new pet from his superiors but he knew he could never hide the duck from Molly. So, the poor duck had to stay in his office at the Ministry of Magic. 

Since Quackington was an inanimate object, to begin with, he didn’t require food or a place to use the restroom. And his quacks were fairly quiet up until he got excited, but Arthur just used a silencing charm for those moments. Quackington was a simple pet to care for and Arthur loved him very much. 

Quackington hadn’t met another human besides Arthur since being alive. That is until “Bring your daughter to work day” rolled around. Arthur told Ginny that there was a surprise in his office for her. 

Arthur felt that Ginny was the most trustworthy out of all his children. She wouldn’t tell Molly about the duck in fear that Molly would demand it be put back. One of the boys would have let it slip in conversation. Which is why they didn’t meet Quackington when they came to visit. Arthur managed to hide the duck and house from the six boys. 

“Ginny,” Arthur had covered her eyes wanting to make a big reveal. He led her to the little house that Sir Quackington stayed in “You can open your eyes now.” 

The seven-year-old let out an excited squeal. Sir Quackington quacked back in an excited tone that matched Ginny’s.   
“What is it?” Ginny asked, looking up at her father her eyes wide. 

“He is a muggle bath duck that was magically brought to life” Arthur picked up Quackington “Would you like to hold him?”

Ginny nodded her head yes fiercely, and Arthur settled the duck into her outstretched hands. The little girl held the duck gingerly and looked at it with amazement in her eyes. She was trying not to hurt Quackington but she wanted to play with him so badly. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Sir Quackington” Any normal adult would have been embarrassed to tell their child they named a duck Sir Quackington but Arthur Weasley was no normal adult. He was very proud of the name he came up with and was pleased to see his daughter liked the name almost as much as he did. 

They spent the rest of the day playing with Quackington. Ginny tried to convince her Father to bring him home but they both knew Molly wouldn’t approve. The day was jolly until Arthur’s boss burst in with no explanation or warning. He demanded that Sir Quackington be turned back to an inanimate object. 

Tears filled both of the Weasleys’ eyes as they said goodbye. Ginny came home sobbing and Arthur had to explain to Molly what happened. Soon all the Weasleys forgot about Sir Quackington until Harry Potter sat at their table one morning. 

Arthur asked the young boy what the actual purpose of a rubber duck was, but he never got an answer. Mr. Weasley never forgot Sir Quackington his pet rubber duck. He did, however, get actual ducks for their pond. It wasn’t the same but live ducks filled the little Sir Quackington shaped hole in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
